Friendship or Love?
by sinchiseven
Summary: “Apa yang aku ucapkan tadi? Kenapa aku malah membuat mereka tambah dekat? Aku bodoh sekali,” “Tolong lepaskan pelukanmu,” “Tidak apa-apa kok. Dia teman dekatku sejak kecil.”“Ya. Dan jangan menangis lagi ya? Aku ngga suka ngeliat kamu nangis kayak tadi,”
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto Fanfiction by Sinchi7vanin

"Friendship or Love?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Di sebuah danau yang indah nampak dari kejauhan sosok laki-laki yang sedang melukis. Jari-jari lentiknya menggerakan kuas, membubuhkan warna-warna di atas kanvas putih. Disampingnya seorang gadis pirang duduk di atas rumput hijau memandang indahnya danau di hadapannya.

"Sai, indah sekali danau ini! Betul kan?" seru gadis pirang itu kepada laki-laki yang sedang melukis di sebelah kananya sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Ya Ino. Danau yang sangat cantik" Sai menjawab pertannya gadis pirang itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Sai, apa kamu ngga bosan menggambar pemandangan terus?" tanya Ino sambil memandang Sai.

Sai diam untuk sesaat lalu menjawab, "Tidak. Memangnya kenpa Ino?" jari-jari Sai masih tetap bergerak lincah menyapukan berbagai macam warna di atas kanvasnya.

"Aku hanya bingung. Kenapa kamu ngga pernah mau menggambar seseorang? Gadis yang kau sukai misalnnya?" Ino masih menatap muka Sai dengan raut penasarannya.

"Aku belum kepikiran untuk melukis seseorang. Apalagi seorang gadis" Sai dengan santai mejawab pertanyaan –yang bagi Sai- kedengaran aneh itu.

Untuk sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sai dan Ino seperti tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Selesai" tiba-tiba Sai mengusik keheningan mereka. Matanya memandang puas akan hasil karyanya.

"Waaaah Sai! Lukisanmu bagus sekali!" saking indahnya lukisan Sai, mata Ino tidak dapat berpaling dari hasil karya Sai.

"Terima kasih Ino. Ini semua berkat kamu juga kok. Karena kamu udah setia nemenin aku melukis setiap hari minggu" mata Sai memandang Ino dan dari sorot matanya Ino tau Sai mengatakan hal itu bukan hanya untuk berbasa-basi semata.

"Ah, kamu bisa saja Sai" kata Ino sambil mendorong pelan bahu Sai. Sai membalasnya hanya dengan senyuman.

Lalu setelah itu Ino dan Sai bermain bersama di danau tersebut. Mereka mendayung perahu bersama, berkejar-kejaran, memakan bekal siang mereka, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Setelah mereka kecapaian, mereka beristirahat di atas rumput. Ino sedang duduk sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sedangkan Sai tiduran diatas rumput sambil memandang awan dan pepohonan diatasnya.

"Ino" panggil Sai setelah nafasnya sudah teratur.

"Hm??"

"Sepertinnya aku menyukai seseorang"

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Ino tidak dapat menutupi rasa kagetnya saat Sai berkata seperti itu.

"Kau mengenalnnya kok"

"Siapa dia Sai? Kamu jangan membuatku penasaraan dong" rengek Ino sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Sai.

" Sakura" aku Sai sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Haruno Sakura? Ketua cheers itu?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Iya" jawab Sai. "Ayo kita pulang Ino. Hari sudah semakin gelap" ajak Sai sambil membereskan alat-alat lukisnya.

Ino yang masih kaget hanya dapat memandangi punggung Sai yang menjauh. Tiba-tiba setitik air jatuh kepipinya.

"Kenapa aku menangis?" bisik Ino sambil menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

* * *

maaf banget kalo ceritanya jayus aneh dan ngga penting. saya kan anak baru hehe. flame dan review diterima kok. mohon bimbingannya!


	2. Chapter 2

A Naruto Fanfiction by Sinchi7vanin

"Friendship or Love?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Chapter 2_

**

* * *

Ino's POV**

Rasanya ini semua cuman mimpi. Apa kejadian kemarin sore memang cuman mimpi? Aku mencubit lenganku sendiri. Berharap aku bangun dari mimpi burukku. Hal yang bodoh memang. Tapi apa salahnya aku berharap?

Sai yang sejak dulu selalu menemai aku, selalu ada disamping aku… menyukai seseorang? Seseorang yang bahkan belum begitu dikenalnya. Mungkin selama ini aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman masa kecilku lagi. Tapi kenapa aku malah sadar akan perasaanku saat Sai mengaku bahwa dirinya menyukai Sakura? Apa aku hanya cemburu dan takut Sai akan menjauh dariku?

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Ino bangun begitu mendengar ketukan ibunya. "Ino, ayo cepat bangun. Nanti kamu bisa telat ke sekolah" ibu ino mencoba membangunkan anak gadisnya yang memang terkadang susah untuk dibangunkan itu.

"Iya ibu" suara Ino terdengar sedikit serak karena ia menangis semalaman.

Begitu mendengar suara kaki ibu menjauh Ino duduk diatas tempat tidur, mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sai mengatakan dia menyukai Sakura. Hal yang mengagetkan bagi Ino. Karena setau Ino, Sai tidak menyukai perempuan seperti Sakura. Sakura yang kapten cheers, feminim, suka dandan, memakai rok mini dan sering bergosip bersama anak-anak cheers lainnya.

**

* * *

Ino's POV**

Kepalaku pusing sekali rasanya. Dan mataku pun perih. Apa mataku bengkak juga? Apa ini akibat aku menangis semalaman? Menagisi Sai yang menyukai Sakura? Apa kelebihan Sakura? Apa kurangnya diriku? Mungkin aku memang tidak lebih cantik dari Sakura. Tapi yang selalu berada disampingnya saat dia sedih, senang itu aku. Bukan Sakura. Apa aku harus mengikhlaskan Sai?

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, Ino turun untuk sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya. Hari ini Ino tidak bersemangat, dia seperti bukan Ino yang biasanya.

"Lama sekali kau Ino. Ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu kamu dari tadi. Kami kan juga harus pergi kerja" omel ibu Ino begitu melihat Ino menarik bangku didepannya.

"Maaf ibu" Ino yang tidak bersemangat untuk bertengkar dengan ibunya hanya menjawab sekadarnya.

"Kamu kenapa Ino? Tumben tidak bertengkar dengan ibumu?" ayah Ino keheranan melihat anak semata wayangnya tidak secerewet seperti biasanya. "Kamu sakit Ino?" lanjut ibu sambil memegang kening Ino dengan punggung tangannya. Memastikan anaknya sakit atau tidak.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok bu. Hanya kurang tidur" jawab Ino sambil -memaksa- tersenyum kepada orangtuanya.

"Yang benar?" ibu masih belum percaya kalo Ino hanya sakit biasa. Ino pada saat sakit saja masih bisa merengek manja kepada dirinya. Kenapa sekarang Ino hanya kurang tidur saja bisa membuat Ino seperti mayat hidup?

"Iya kok bu. Ibu ngga usah khawatir seperti itu" jawab Ino sambil memakan rotinya. Ibu dan ayah walaupun belum percaya dengan alasan Ino yang sesungguhnya hanya bisa menunggu sampai Ino cerita kepada mereka.

"Ibu, ayah, aku berangkat dulu ya" pamit Ino sambil mencium tangan ayah dan ibunya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Ino" pesan ibunya. Mereka hanya bisa bertanya mengapa anak mereka berubah sederastis itu hanya dalam semalam.

Ino memakai kaos kaki dan sepatunya di teras rumah. Selesai memakai sepatunya Ino membuka pagar rumahnya dan mendapati Sai telah menunggunya. Memang biasanya Ino dan Sai selalu berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Pada saat tidak ada aktifitas lain biasanya mereka pulang bersama juga dari sekolah. Lagipula rumah mereka memang persis bersebelahan. Bahkan keluarga mereka membuat pagar penghubung antara rumah Sai dan Ino dihalaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Hai Ino. Kenapa matamu merah?" Sai sedikit terkaget-kaget melihat mata Ino yang marah akibat efek kurang tidur dan menangis semalam.

"Hanya kurang tidur kok. Biasa bergadang menonton DVD yang ku pinjam dari Tenten" sahut Ino mencoba memberi alas an. Oh ya, Tenten adalah sahabat Ino sejak dia masuk ke Konoha SHS. Sekarang mereka sekelas di 10.3 dan tempat duduk mereka bersebrangan. Sementara Sai dikelas 10.6 dan Sakura di 10.1. kelas Sai dan Sakura memang berhadapan.

"Dan pasti kamu menonton film bergenre romance dan menangis sambil meminum coklat hangat. Betul kan?" Sai dengan cepat menebak apa yang Ino lakukan karena itu memang kebiasaan Ino selama dua bulan terakhir.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau benar Mr. Serba Tau" kata Ino sambil memutar mata.

"Kalo kerjaanmu cuman nonton dan minum coklat hangat selain matamu bengkak, pasti badanmu nanti juga seperti si Chouji" ejek Sai sambil membayangkan hal itu.

"Kau menyebalkan Sai!!" kata Ino sambil menjitak kepala Sai. Walaupun hal itu harus dilakukan Ino sambil berjinjit.

"Ino, sepertinya mulai minggu depan aku tidak pulang bersama kamu lagi" ucap Sai tiba-tiba setelah mereka selesai bercanda.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ino keheranan mendengar ucapan Sai. Soalnya yang biasanya mengajak Ino pulang bareng adalah Sai. Bukan Ino.

"Aku akan pulang bersama Sakura"

-TBC-

* * *

Waaaaw, akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga. Huhu, maaf bagi penggemar SaiIno mereka akan saya buat patah hati untuk chap-chap selanjutnya(kok jadi ngasih bocoran?). Ah ya saya juga berterima kasih segede-gedenya bagi yang udah ngereview. Dan maaf bagi pembaca yang meras keganggu dengan kesalahan ketik di chap sebelumnya. Itu salah yang ngetik(saya sendiri dong?). Emang yang ngetik goblok banget(kok jadi ngehina diri sendiri?). Ya sutralah tak penting.

Salam Salah Ketek, eh Ketik


	3. Chapter 3

A Story by Sinchi7vanin

"Friendship or Love?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Aku akan pulang bersama Sakura."

Langkah kaki Ino reflek berhenti mendengar perkataan Sai. "Loh, kenapa malah diam Ino?" Sai merasa aneh dengan Ino. Dia seperti tidak fokus dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai. Padahal dulu Ino-lah yang selalu memaksa Sai untuk bercerita apapun dengan Ino.

"Kamu bilang apa barusan Sai?" tanya Ino dengan eksperesi kaget. Badannya kaku seperti patung.

"Aku akan pulang bersama Sakura. Mulai besok tepatnya. Memangnya kenapa sih? Kok sepertinya kamu ngga suka sama rencana aku ini?" Sai begitu kecewa dengan tanggapan Ino tentang rencananya ini.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya kaget saja. Karena setau aku, kamu sama Sakura itu ngga begitu dekat," kilah Ino.

"Ah itu. Kamu tau kan aku ikut club fotografi. Jadi aku sering menghadiri event-event penting kan?" jelas Sai kepada Ino.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Makanya dengerin orang selesai ngomong dulu baru bicara," kata Sai sambil mencubit gemas hidung Ino. Ino membalasnya hanya dengan cengiran lebar. "Nah, kira-kira sebulan yang lalu aku menghadiri acara Konoha Contest. Di acara itu ada lomba cheers juga. Dan sudah pasti Sakura dan anak cheers lainnya ikut juga. Nah semenjak itu aku mulai dekat dengan Sakura. Dan hubungan kami tambah dekat karena ternyata Sakura juga menyukai bidang fotografi juga. Yang minta pulang bareng juga dia. Soalnya Sakura mau lebih mendalami bidang fotografi. Begitu ceritanya tembem." ucap Sai sambil tangannya mencubit gemas pipi Ino

"Aku ngga tembem Saaaaaaai!!!!" teriak Ino sambil menepis tangan Sai yang sedang mencubiti pipi –yang kata Sai- tembem itu. "Lalu kenapa kamu bisa suka Sakura?" tanya Ino setelah menyelamatkan pipinya dari tangan jahil Sai.

"Kalo itu sebenarnya sih sudah lama," ucap Sai malu-malu. Mukanya bersemu merah walau tidak begitu ketara.

"Lebih tepatnya kapan?" tanya Ino masih penasaran.

"Waktu penerimaan tahun baru kemarin. Aku melihat dia tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Mukanya saat tertawa cantik sekali. Lagipula aku menyukai rambut pinknya itu," kata Sai sambil menggaruk lengannya. Pertanda dia sedang gerogi atau malu.

"Kamu benar-benar menyukainya ya Sai?" tanya Ino sambil memainkan rambut kuncir kudanya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa groginya.

"Ya. Aku sangat menyukainya." ujar Sai dengan mantap dan tegas. Ino hanya dapat menggigit bibir mendengar perkataan Sai. Tanpa sadar bibirnya berdarah karena Ino menggigitnya terlalu keras.

"Ino, bibirmu berdarah," Sai yang melihat darah keluar dari bibir Ino, reflek mengambil saputangan dari saku celanya. Sai langsung mengelap darah di bibir Ino. Ino hanya dapat memandangi Sai yang perhatiannya sedang tertuju 100% ke luka di bibir Ino.

"Ah, terima kasih Sai. Tapi saputanganmu jadi kotor kena darahku," Ino meminta maaf sambil sedikit membungkukan badanya.

"Hei, itu kan hal yang biasa Yamanaka Ino. Ngga usah sampe membukuk dong" ucap Sai sambil menahan tawa. Ino yang malu hanya dapat diam saja. Tidak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha SHS.

"Ino, kamu masuk saja duluan. Aku harus pergi ke ruang fotografi dulu. Aku ada urusan dengan Neji dulu," pamit Sai begitu mereka berada di halaman sekolah. Neji sendiri adalah kakak kelas Sai dan Ino. Neji, Hyuuga Neji lebih tepatnya adalah ketua club fotografi dan statusnya saat ini adalah berpacaran dengan Tenten.

"Ah ya, ngga apa-apa kok Sai," kata Ino.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya," pamit Sai. Tangan usilnya tidak lupa mengacak-acak rambut Ino sebelum dia berlari meninggalkan Ino sendiri.

"SAAAAAAAI BODOOOOOH!!!!!!" teriak Ino sambil berusaha merapikan rambutnya. Ketika Sai sudah tidak terlihat Ino mengelus-elus rambut yang tadi diacak-acak oleh Sai.

"Pagiiii," sapa Ino kepada teman-teman sekelasnya begitu dia sampai di kelas.

"Pagi Ino," jawab teman-teman Ino. Ino lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di sebelah kaca. Di sebelah mejanya terlihat Tenten sedang membaca komik.

"Hai SepuluhSepuluh," sapa Ino setelah dia duduk dibangkunya.

"Eh si Pig," balas Tenten tidak mengalihkan matanya dari komik kesukaannya 'Crayon Shinchan'. "Pasti pagi ini berangkat bareng dengan si Mr. Poker Face," ucap Tenten sekilas melirik Ino.

"Sok tau," kata Ino sambil menggeser bangkunya mendekat ke arah Tenten.

"Hm, tidak salah lagi. Setiap kamu berangkat bersama Sai, kamu pasti jadi sumringah seperti sekarang ini. Kalo ngga pasti mukamu udah berlipat-lipat saking betenya," jelas Tenten sembil menutup bukunya lalu memandang ke arah Ino.

"Memang iya ya?" tanya Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tenten.

"Iya. Memangnya kamu ngga sadar Ino?" tanya Tenten sambil menatap Ino. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya setengah tidak yakin dengan ucapan Tenten. Tenten hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu mana Sai? Biasanya dia menyepa kelas kita lebih dahulu sebelum kekelasnya?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Biasa. Ada urusan dengan Mr. Sunslik," ucap Ino sambil mengedipkan mata ke Tenten. Mr. Sunslik adalah panggilan untuk Neji. Karena rambut Neji yang hitam, panjang dan halus tentunya.

Muka Tenten seketika memerah, semerah tomat. "Oh begitu. Lalu kenapa matamu? Perlu obat mata?" ejek Tenten. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Tenten. Masih saja suka salah tingkah kalo membicarakan Neji. Dan akibatnya Tenten akan berubah menjadi jutek. Padahal Tenten sudah jadian selama 1 tahun lebih. Tepatnya saat Neji lulus dari Konoha JHS. Ino ngga bisa ngebayangin gimana kalo Neji dan Tenten berduaan. Masalahnya Neji tuh dingiiiiiiin banget.

* * *

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Tenten dan Ino pun membuka bekal masing-masing. Tenten menggeser meja temannya yang duduk di depan Ino lalu menempelkannya ke meja Ino. Singkatnya mereka makan berhadap-hadapan.

"Aaaah, aku lupa membawa sumpit!" teriak Ino ketika dia membuka bekalnya.

"Bodohnya kamu Ino. Minta sumpit ke kantin sana. Aku akan menunggu kamu disini. Lalu kita makan bareng," ucap Tenten memberi saran.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya," kata Ino sambil berjalan ke luar kelas. Begitu Ino melewati kelas Sai, Ino melihat Sai sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"Ino! Sini," panggil Sai begitu melihat Ino.

"Hai," sapa Ino kepada Sai dan Sakura.

"Ino, kenalkan ini Sakura. Sakura, kenalkan ini Ino sahabatku." ucap Sai memperkenalkan mereka berdua seperti di acara perjodohan.

"Sakura," kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ino," balas sambil menjabat tentang Sakura.

"Ino-chan, Sai sering bercerita tentang kamu loh," ucap Sakura sambil melirik Sai.

"Oh ya? Pasti dia cerita yang aneh-aneh tentang aku. Iya kan?" tanya Ino sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sai.

"Kamu memang aneh. Jadi aku… OUCH! Ino sakit!" teriak Sai begitu Ino menendang lututnya. Ino hanya menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sai.

"Hahaha. Kalian aneh ya," kata Sakura melihat tingkah kekanakan Sai dan Ino. "Tenang saja kok Ino. Sai mengatakan hal-hal yang baik tentang kamu kok. Dan kata Sai, kamu itu sahabat yang baik," jelas Sakura.

"Ternyata kamu manis juga ya Sai," ucap Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sai. "Sai juga cerita tentang kamu kok Sakura," kata Ino tidak takut dengan pelototan Sai.

"Oh ya? Sai bilang apa tentang aku Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kata Sai, Sakura itu cantik sekali. Dan dia menyukai rambutmu Sakura," kata Ino.

"Ah, tidak mung…"

"Apa yang dikatakan Ino benar kok Sakura," kata Sai memotong perkataan Sakura. Selama beberapa menit kekakuan menyelimuti mereka.

"Eh, aku harus pergi dulu ya," pamit Ino. "Oh ya Sai, nanti aku pulang bareng Tenten ya. Bye!" pamit Ino. Ino sekilas melihat jari kelingking Sai menggenggap kelingling Sakura.

Kaki Ino bukannya melangkah ke kantin malah melangkah ke atap sekolah. Sesampainya di atap sekolah lagi-lagi Ino menangis.

TBC

* * *

Sekarang author akan mewawancarai para pemain di dorama(?) "Friendship or Love?". Cekidot'

Author(A) : Ino, bagaimana perasaan anda melihat Sai dan Sakura berpegangan tangan?

Ino(I) : Aku kecewaaa, aku terlukaaa, olehmuuuuu, aaaaaaaa

Tenten(T) : BERISIIIIIIIIIIIIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji(N) : Kamu lebih berisik Tenten. Hm.

T : Ah Neji-Koi, maaf

N : JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN KOOOOOOOOOI!!!!!!! DAN AUTHOR... HEIIIIIIII AUTHOR *author lagi ngupil di pojokan*

Sai(S) : Neji tenanglah sedikit. dan author apa maksutmu dengan POKER FACE?!!!! Aku bilangin Lady Gaga loh! (Asik dah gaul bet yak Sai tau Lady Gaga)

A : Itu bukan salahku. Tenten yang bilang *membela harga diri*

T : Kenapa AKU?!!!!!!

N : Dan apa maksutmu dengan Mr. Sunslik??? Kau iri dengan rambutku hah?! *Neji bataknya keluar*

A : Iya. AKU IRIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! IRIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! *nangis guling-guling*

I : Maafkaan kerusuhan ini. Authornya lagi gila. AAAAAAAAAA *Ino sedang ditendangin author* Sampai jumpa di chap-chap berikutnya!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Ino's POV**

"Apa yang aku ucapkan tadi? Kenapa aku malah membuat mereka tambah dekat? Aku bodoh sekali," hatiku sakit melihat mereka berdua bersama. Aku cemburu melihat mereka sangat cocok berdiri bersebelahan.

Pandanganku makin lama makin buram terhalang oleh air mataku. Aku menangis makin kencang. Hatiku serasa dicubit bila mengingat kejadian tadi. Sai, apa kamu ngga bisa menyukai aku dan menganggap bahwa Sakura hanya sekedar teman biasa? Aku ingin menjadi Sakura. Orang yang disukai Sai.

"Ino?" panggil seseorang di depanku. Aku menghapus air mataku dan mencari tahu siapa yang memanggil namaku.

"Shikamaru?" aku mengira-ngira siapa yang mempunyai rambut bermodel nanas. Karena hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah rambut nanasnya.

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa kamu menangis Ino?" tanya Shikamaru sambil duduk bersila di depan Ino.

"Aku, hiks… ngga apa-apa, hiks… kok," ucapku sambil berusaha meredakan seenggukanku.

"Sudah. Kalau kamu mau nangis, nangis aja," ucap Shikamaru sambil memeluku. Tubuh Shikamaru hangat dan wangi, wangi rempah-rempah. Tidah seperti Sai yang wanginya seperti bedak bayi.

Aku menangis makin keras. Entah karena pelukan Shikamaru yang nyaman atau karena aku mengingat Sai lagi. Aku terus menangis entah untuk berapa lama. Begitu aku sadar matahari sudah hampir tenggelam.

**Normal's POV**

"Mmmh…" Ino merasakan hembusan nafas diubun-ubun kepalaku. "Shika?" Ino tidak sadar kalau Ino tertidur dipelukan Shikamaru. Karena gerak reflek Ino saat bangun tadi –walau hanya gerakan kecil- membuat Shikamaru terbangun.

"Kamu sudah bangun Ino?" tanya Shikamaru. Tangan kirinya mengucek-ucek matanya sementara tangan kanannya masih memeluk tubuh Ino.

"Shika…" panggil Ino kepada Shikamaru. Mukannya sedikit memerah.

"Iya?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Ino yang masih berada di dekapannya.

"Tolong lepaskan pelukanmu," pinta Ino yang mukanya tambah memerah.

"Ah iya. Maaf," kata Shikamaru sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Di mukanya muncul semburat warna merah.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Maaf sudah berlaku cengeng dihadapanmu. Dan, mmm, terima kasih karena pelukanmu," mata Ino tidak berani memandang Shikamaru, jadi dia hanya memandang ke lantai dibawahnya.

"Ah tidak perlu sungkan begitu. Aku siap mendenger ceritamu atau hanya sekedar menjadi tempat kamu menangis," walaupun Ino tidak melihat bagaimana mata Shikamaru saat mengatakan hal itu, tapi Ino tau Shikamaru berbicara jujur kepadanya.

"Oh ya, tadi temanmu yang bernama Tenten menelpon ke hp kamu. Karena dia menelpon berkali-kali jadi aku mengangkatnya. Dan dia menitip salam kepadamu. Katanya dia akan menginap di rumahmu," ucap Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan hp Ino.

"Ah, terima kasih Shikamaru," kata Ino sambil mengambil hp-nya dari tangan Shikamaru.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, wallpaper di hpmu itu bersama siapa?" tanya Shikamaru. Saat melihat wajah Ino sedikit meredup Shikamaru menambahkan, "Ah, tidak usah dijawab kalau kamu ngga mau jawab."

Ino memaksakan seulas senyum lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Dia teman dekatku sejak kecil."

"Hanya teman dekat? Aku kira kalian pacaran. Kalian terlihat sangat romantis. Ah aku terlalu ikut campur ya?" kata Shikamaru sambil tertawa.

Ino melirik foto itu sekilas. Foto saat Sai dan Ino pergi ke rumah keluarga jauh Sai di Suna. "Ah masa sih? Aku tidak merasa seperti itu kok," kilah Ino. "Aku pulang dulu ya. Sudah sore. Aku takut dicari oleh keluarga dan Tenten," pamit Ino sambil membuka pintu.

"Ino! Tunggu!" panggil Shikamaru saat Ino sedang menuruni tangga.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Ino heran dengan Shikamaru yang cuek jadi sedikit cerewet ini.

"Aku mau mengantarmu pulang. Ngga baik anak perempuan seperti kamu pulang sesore ini sendirian," tawar Shikamaru kepada Ino.

"Ah tidak usah. Nanti aku tambah merepotkan Shikamaru," tolak Ino halus.

"Ngga apa-apa. Aku senang kok mengantarmu pulang," sambil berkata begitu Shikamaru menggandeng tangan Ino.

Deg!

Muka Ino seketika berubah seperti tomat. Malah lebih merah dari tomat.

Setelah mereka mengambil tas masing di kelasnya, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Ino. Tangan Shikamaru masih menggandeng tangan Ino seperti enggan untuk melepasnya. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Ino, keheningan melanda keduanya. Mereka berdua terlalu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Mmmm, Shikamaru terima kasih ya udah nganterin aku sampe rumah," Ino baru berani membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka sudah di depan rumah Ino.

"Iya sama-sama. Yang penting kamu selamat sampe rumah," ucapan Shikamaru dengan mudah membuat muka Ino memerah lagi.

"Baiklah. Shika, kamu mau mampir dulu ke rumah ku? Untuk minum mungkin?" tanya Ino.

"Aku rasa tidak usah. Ini sudah terlalu sore," kata Shikamaru setelah melihat jam miliknya.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa besok ya Shikamaru," ucap Ino.

"Ya. Dan jangan menangis lagi ya? Aku ngga suka ngeliat kamu nangis kayak tadi," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengusap-usap rambut Ino. "Bye." Kata Shikamaru sambil berlalu. Ino hanya bisa diam sambil melihat punggung Shikamaru menjauh.

* * *

"INOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! KAMU DARIMANA AJASIH?!" teriak Tenten begitu melihat Ino masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hush Tenten. Kamu berisik banget tau ga sih. Ngga usah pake teriak kenapa," ucap Ino sambil menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu.

"Ino, kenapa matamu bengkak? Kamu habis menangis ya? Ayo cerita ke aku Ino," kata Tenten sambil mengikuti Ino yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok Ten. tenang lah," jawab Ino -sok- santai begitu mereka sampai di kamar Ino.

"Ngga mungkin baik-baik aja. mata kamu bengkak dan kamu tadi bolos pelajaran terakhir. Dan lagipula kenapa tadi yang menjawab telefonku si pemalas Shikamaru. itu pasti ada apa-apanya!" kata Tenten sambil duduk di kasur Ino sementara Ino sedang mempersiapkan alat-alat mandinya.

"Apa kamu nangis gara-gara Sai?" tambah Tenten lagi. Ino tidak menggubris pertanyaan Tenten dan malah masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

"Inooooooooooooo!!! Jangan diam saja dan jawab pertanyaanku! Aku ngga mau tau nanti kamu harus cerita ke aku! ngga boleh ngga!" kata Tenten sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi Ino.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi Ino melanjutkan menangis.

* * *

**pampam!!!!!!! kembali lagi dengan chikichikibum disini! maaf baru updete setelah sekian lama. maklum author sibuk-bilang aja males-.**

oke, jangan lupa Review yaaaaaaaa! ngga mau tau harus review! dan maaf kalo ceritanya jadi aneh dan ngga jelas. keritik yang membangun diterima kok hehe

SALAM!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ino POV**

Kamu tahu rasanya sakit hati? Oh, aku tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu semua orang pernah sakit hati. Dengan cara yang berbeda-beda dan tentu rasa sakit yang berbeda-beda pula.

Ada yang karena orang tua, sahabat, kekasih. Ya, tentunya rasa sakit itu akan berbeda untuk orang yang sangat disayang. Itu akan lebih... menyakitkan.

Ya, ya, aku tahu. Karena aku sedang merasakannya.

Aku tidak naif dengan mengtakan aku baru pertama kali mengalami sakit hati. Dulu aku pernah. Dulu, dan aku belum begitu mengerti apa yang namanya cinta. Jadi, apabila orang yang aku sukai tidak menyukai aku, maka aku akan mencari yang lain. Tapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti cinta. Dan sakit hati karena orang yang dicintai itu sangat menyakitkan.

Rasa sakit itu seperti menghantuimu. Seakan rasa sakit itu bisa menampar wajahmu, menyumpal hidungmu sehingga kamu tidak bisa bernafas, meremukan tubuhmu.

Apa? Aku berlebihan? Tidak. Aku rasa tidak. Semua orang tentunya pernah merasakan hal ini. Ya, aku tahu pasti berbeda. Tapi inilah ceritaku, rasa sakit hatiku.

**Normal POV**

"Oh, Ino ayolah. Kamu sudah satu jam di dalam kamar mandi! Kamu bisa sakit nanti. Cepat keluar atau aku panggil ayahmu!" teriak Tenten dari luar kamar mandi.

Ceklek.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah Ino hanya dengan baju handuk dan rambut yang dililit oleh handuk. Ino baru saja selesai mandi, bukankah harusnya dia berpenampilan segar? Tapi kenapa mukanya malah sembab dan kusut?

"Tenten, kamu tahu, kamu itu sangat berisik dan cerewet. Tapi kenapa di depan Neji kamu jadi pendiam, eh?" Ino mencoba bergurau yah yang tentu saja ucapan dan keadaan tidak pernah sama bukan?

"Diam kau Ino! Tidak usah mencoba bercanda. Tidak lucu sama sekali tauk," walaupun Tenten marah, tetap saja mukanya memerah mendengar nama Neji disebut.

"Tenten, apa kamu tau rasanya sakit hati seperti apa?" tanya Ino begitu ia selesai berganti pakaian.

"Sakit hati? Ya aku pernah. Dengan kakak kelasku waktu SMP. Tapi tentunya tidak terlalu sakit. Karena aku hanya mengagguminya," kata Tenten, lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas karpet berbulu disamping kasur Ino.

"Bagaiman kalau kamu sakit hati dengan sahabatmu sendiri?" tanya Ino.

Tenten diam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak tau Ino. Sungguh. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Memangnya kenapa Ino?" tanya Tenten sambil memperhatikan Ino yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di meja rias.

"Aku... Sepertinya aku menyukai Sai," akhirnya Ino mengakui keadaan yang sebenarnya kepada Tenten.

"Sejak kapan? Ah aku ikut senang mendengarnya. Lalu kenapa kamu sedih?" tanya Tenten.

"Sai. Dia menyukai Sakura," dan setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Ino.

"Ino..." Tenten langsung berdiri dan mengampiri Ino. "Menangis lah Ino. Kalu itu bisa menenangkanmu. Walaupun tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu," kata Tenten sambil memeluk Ino.

**Ino POV**

Aku sungguh berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah memberika sahabat seperti Tenten. Mungkin Tenten tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahku. Karena aku pun tidak.

Tapi Tenten, dia membiarkan aku menangis dipelukannya. Mendengarkan ceritaku yang berputar-putar. Tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Tidak meninggalkan aku dalam kesedihan ini.

Tenten, menunggu aku sampai benar-benar tenang dan tidur. Tanpa mengeluh. Ya, dia hebat. Beruntungnya aku memiliki sahabat seperti Tenten. Seperti... Sai. Ya, walaupun dia menyakiti hatiku. Tapi dia tetap sahabatku yang paling baik.

**Normal POV**

Prikikiki...

"Ino, bangun. Ino ayo sarapan," seru seseorang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Ino.

"Mmmmh, nanti duluuuuuuuuuu. Masih ngantuk," jawab Ino sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal hidung babi pemberian Sai.

Ternyata Tenten -sang pembangun- tidak sabar dengan tingkah pemalas Ino. Dia langsung menyalakan radio dengan volume tinggi. Dan kebetulan sedang memutar lagu Linkin Park.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, BERISIK SEKALI SIH! AKU MASIH MENGANTUK TAHU!" teriak Ino.

"Tapi itu ampuh Ino. Buktinya kamu bangun HAHAHA. Aku akan memberitahukan Ibu-mu cara ampuh untuk membangunkan anaknya yang pemalas ini," kata Tenten sambil berkacak pingga dan tertawa dengan laknatnya.

"Kau. Sungguh. Jahat! Liat saja pembalasanku! Akan ku adukan kamu ke Neji," ancam Ino. Dan sekarang dia sedang berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil mengomel dengan tidak jelas.

"Neji tidak akan percaya. Dia terlalu percaya kepadaku Ino hahaha," teriak Tenten kepada Ino yang membanting pintu kamar mandi.

"Hhh, untungnya dia sudah tidak bersedih lagi," ucap Tenten pelan begitu pintu kamar mandi telah tertutup.

_Di meja makan..._

"Bagaimana tidurnya semalam?" sapa Ibu Ino begitu melihat Tenten dan Ino turun dari lantai 2.

"Tidak pulas. Tenten mengiggau tentang Neji terus. Sangat sangat mengganggu," kata Ino sambil menarik bangku dan duduk diatasnya.

"Eh, dasar penipu! Siapa kemarin yang ngorok dan menindihiku. Hah?" bantah Tenten dengan muka yang semerah tomat.

"Hah, maling mana ada yang mau mengaku," jawab Ino santai sambil mengambil nasi goreng kesukaannya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua ini tidak bisa akur sebentar atau bagaimana sih. Selalu saja bertengkar," kata ayah Ino.

"Betul sekali. Sekarang sudahi pertengkaran kalian dan mulai sarapan," tambah Ibu Ino.

"Selamat makan!" seru Ino dan Tenten kompak.

_Di kamar Ino..._

"Hari ini kita kemana ya? Ngga mungkin kan hanya nonton dvd doang. Bosaaaaaaaaan," seru Tenten begitu mereka samapi di kamar Ino.

"Iyasih. Bagaimana kalo kita jalan-jalan saja? Kebetulan sekali mobilku baru saja pulang dari bengkel," usul Ino.

"Mau mau! Tapi aku saja yang menyetir. Aku ngga mau terjadi hal-hal yang mengerikan. Aku masih ingin bulan madu dengan Neji," ucap Tenten asal.

"Sesukamu sajalah," jawab Ino tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata Ino.

_Konoha Super City..._

"Wah ramai sekali uhuhu. Seru seruuu," kata Tenten riang begitu mereka masuk ke tempat perbelanjaan terbesar di Konoha.

"Dasar anak kampung wakakak," kata Ino.

"Bodo," jawab Tenten tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Ino.

_Di restaurant..._

"Kan jadinya belanja banyak sekali. Pasti kena omel deh," kata Ino sambil melihat dua kantong belanjaan miliknya.

"Banyakan aku kemana-mana lah. Mana plus buku dan dvd pula. Bangkut," timpal Tenten. Memang benar ucapan Tenten. Karena dia belanja sampai 4 kantong dan dengan ukuran yang lebih besar tentunya.

Dan pembicaraan mereka pun mengalir dengan lancarnya tanpa ada kesedihan keluar dari bibir Ino. Samapi akhirnya Ino berkata...

"Itu kan Sai dan Sakura," bisik Ino pelan. Terlebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tenten yang mendengar kata-kata Ino langsung mengikuti arah pandangan Ino. Dan melihat Sai dan Sakura di dalam toko boneka.

Maaf baru apdet lagi huhuhuhu. Sibuk sekali sih. Dan sekarang saya kelas XI IPS! Aaaa, sangat bahagia *ditampar*

Bagaimana bagaiman? Tambah jelek kah? Kurang pendek kah?

Read and Review please!

P.S : Fic lost itu one shoot ya. Terus kalo gantung maaf maaf banget. Soalnya saya sendiri juga ngga ngerti itu maksutnya apa-_- Review jangan lupa!


End file.
